WATER ABLAZE
by darkdigimaster
Summary: this is a story about peeta and finnick from catching fire its changed up a little bit, duh, and yeah YAOI LEMON do not iread if do not like
1. Chapter 1

**note: i do not own these characters or the underlining plot of the story these belong to the original author suzanne collins **

**Finnick Odair **

My life before the games was great. I was the strongest boy of my age in district 4, and honestly the best looking; at this age I had already grown to about 5'10 and was fairly masculine. When my reaping day came it was the scariest moment of my life, although I had been trained for it all of my life as a career. I assumed the older boy's would volunteer to take my place, but no one did, they left me there, a 14 year old boy going off to his death. But I couldn't cry I had to stay strong and cocky for my family, and for my possible sponsors.

When I won the games it was the most exhilarating moment of my life, and now that I look back on it I wish I died. After I won I was no longer an innocent 14 fisherman's boy, I was a ruthless killer, and the most desired _man in _Panem. Right after my victory snow came up to me and threatened the wellbeing of my family if I didn't do what he said and that I couldn't refuse. He sold me, he sold me for the next ten years of my life and at first it was terrible. I remember the first time I had to do it was with an older woman who hit me because she wanted to hear me scream, right after I went to throw up in her toilet and after I left I remember crying for days, and I knew I had to do it again, and again, and again. The Disgusting capitol idiots just took me about and flaunted me like a piece of meat. I hated it and I wish I could just forget it but I can't, just like I can't forget the hunger games.

The 74th hunger games were airing and that's when I saw him the bread boy from district 12. He was beautiful; he had dark blond hair, magnificent blue eyes that you could get lost in, a strong chin, broad shoulders, and a hard stern looking body. I wanted him. I wanted him badly and felt disgusted with myself, I was no better than the capitol citizens that bought me, but that didn't stop me from wanting him. Whenever I saw him with his district match I was jealous, they were in love, no he loved her.

The quarter quell is coming soon and it's been announced that victors are competing; I was excited and scared all the same. Excited that there is an incredibly strong chance I'll be competing with Peeta and scared that I will have to kill.

The day of the reaping is here, and of course I've been reaped and so has Annie. Annie is the girl I had trained one year and she had won. When she came back she was broken and I found it my duty to protect her and that I did, even if it meant having to pretend loving her. It tore me up having to do that and I thought it even worse if I had to kill her. That's when Mags, she was a very old woman that trained me during my first games and were really close and I know she did it because she knew she was going to die soon.

When we got to capitol I had joined the rebellion of district 13 I learned I needed to protect Katniss the stupid bitch that _defied _the capitol, and all she did was say bye to a little girl and try to kill herself so she could _be _with Peeta. Even though now I know that was all a lie and I hope Peeta no longer loves her.

Its only days before the games start and during training I've been staying close to Peeta so we could use him as our spokesperson at least that was just an excuse to talk to him. When I first saw him I didn't even know what station we were at I just wanted to be near him. But that didn't fare so well, too nervous and he seemed like he didn't want anything to do with me. After Haymich gave me the golden mockingjay bracelet we were able to be near but not actually talk just go over what to do.

The games were starting tomorrow and I've yet to talk to Peeta. But that didn't stop me from dreaming about him that night one last good thing to do in case our plan doesn't work out for destroying the arena.


	2. Chapter 2

WATER ABLAZE

It was dark, the platform was rising, and from what I can smell there is salt water, and a lot of it. As soon as we got out I swam straight for cornucopia, straight for the blood bath. When we got to cornucopia I saw my weapon and as soon as I did.

"DUCK!"

Good, she did. I chunked my trident and got the drunkard form district 5. Katniss and I split up on my command and found out that there were only weapons on cornucopia this year. Katniss offed few more people and we had to leave. That's when I notice _him_ the bread boy, Peeta, the one who's "married" to Katniss, the father to her unborn "child", and the one I want. I patted Katniss on the shoulder and told her I'll go get him, and rubbed her stomach to play my part. As I swam in Peeta's direction I could feel my stomach tense up, and it got worse the closer I got to him and it was almost unbearable when we were in touching distance. When I reached him I tried to be as playful as I could.

"So does the pretty princess need some rescuing?"

"SHUT UP, AND GET ME FUCK OFF HERE!"

"Kidding, no need to get snippy. Get on hurry up let's go"

When he got in the water I couldn't help myself, but to feel him up a bit, and just played it off as a way to swim better with him. I just wanted to take up as much time as I could to keep feeling his strong hard body. It took every fiber of my being not to get hard and kiss him when his chest was against mine, but now was not the time for that; right now I needed to show him my strength and swim as fast as I could with one arm.

When we got to land Peeta went straight to Katniss and went in for a kiss without even thanking me for getting his distressed ass. I was absolutely envious of Katniss just being able to kiss him whenever she wanted. But does she? NO, and that just makes me so mad I should be able to just kiss him and feel his hot bare body against mine whenever I please, not her. After some small talk with the stupid mockingjay I got Mags and Katniss, Peeta, and I head for the jungle where god knows what will happen to us. And I'm starting to get thirsty.

It's starting to get kinda late and Katniss is feeling bad about killing her _friends_ the, other victors.

"What's going on down there, Katniss? Have they all joined hands? Taken a vow of nonviolence? Tossed the weapons in the sea in defiance of the Capitol?"

"No," I repeat.

"Because whatever happened in the past is in the past. And no one in this arena was a victor by chance." I lock eyes Peeta for a moment and lightly bite my lip.

"Except maybe Peeta."

I don't know what I meant when I said it, but Peeta thought something of it. But all I want to do when I see him is to rip off his clothes and kiss him and hold him for all eternity. The day was finally starting to wind down and we kept walking with Peeta as the lead and I was walking right behind him, and by god I was enjoying my view. BAM Peeta was sent flying straight into me and Mags, and we were on the floor in an instant. Katniss shoved through and started shaking Peeta and screaming his name and all I could do was watch on terror as I saw that my dream man could die in the hands of _her. _

I put Mags on a tree and rushed over to Peeta. I felt the vein in his neck and then his heart, nothing. I unzipped his jumpsuit so I can see his bare body once more in case he doesn't make it. As soon as I held his nose to do CPR Katniss started screaming like I was going to kill him. When I put my mouth on his the first thing I did was slide my tongue in his mouth and kiss him with as much restraint as I could. Then I tried as hard as I could to bring him back and when he was starting to come to I gave him another kiss and made it look like the rest, and from what I could tell from the sliding of his tongue over mine he knew he was getting a kiss, but not by who, and it hurt so good.

His lashes flutter open and his eyes meet mine. "Careful," he says weakly. "There's a force field up ahead."

I laughed and flash one of my smiles at him.

"Must be a lot stronger than the one on the Training Center roof," he says. "I'm all right, though. Just a little shaken."

"That's good I did try my hardest to save you princess, that's twice now ya' know"

That's all I was all I could say before Katniss shoved me aside, crying and gave him a good long kiss, one that I only wish I could give to him. After all of that mess we had to keep moving Katniss gave me some bull shit about being able to _hear _the force field but I noticed as we were walking she was throwing nuts to make sure the field was where it was supposed to be. We kept searching for water so we could camp but the search was a failure. After a while we take a break and Peeta learns a way to cook the nuts so they may be edible, smart and sexy he has it all. After a batch or two of that he notices that I'm staring at him and I slowly lick my lips and he seems to remember that kiss I gave him earlier and he smiles. Then like always Katniss shows up and I guess tells him that she's going hunting, I don't know what's so special about her, I don't know why we need her all she did was to try to eat some fucking berries.

She left to the woods, finally now's my chance to talk with my princess. Mags was too preoccupied tying together leaves and moss to make hut things for sleeping to notice us. I walk up as provocatively as I can and plop down next to him never breaking eye contact.

"So how's my pretty princess doing?"

He chuckled and threw me a cute half smile "shut up Finnick, so do you really think I'm pretty?"

I could help but to bellow a laugh "you know it Peeta, honey, how'd you like my CPR because I enjoyed it, especially the end."

It got quiet and Peeta looked into my eyes and raised one of his perfect brows as if to ask if that was real. I got close to him and whispered in his ear. "If you liked it tonight when I take watch wake up and meet me" right after that Peeta pulled back and tilted his head and gave me one of the most passionate kisses I've ever had in my life, and the fastest. When he pulled back he was red like he was in the sun for weeks. And he whispered to me that he'll be sure to meet me tonight.

Katniss returns with some sort of gross looking tree rat and we don't really want to start a fire because the smoke could give us away when the ever so amazing Peeta says to throw chunks of the rat at the force field to cook the rat thing, and it worked like I thought it would. By the time we were done the anthem began to play and we started watching to see who died. As soon as it was over a parachute came and we didn't know who it belonged to so, I suggested Peeta get it because he died today but, really it's just because I want him to love me. He went to open it and it some weird faucet thing was inside and none of us knew what the hell it was. So everyone went to lie down and people were getting settled in which meant me and Peeta could be together soon, but then like always Katniss woke everyone up and learned that the strange device was a spindle to extract water from the trees. I had no idea how she knew that but might as well try.

I snatch the thing from Katniss after Peeta explains to me what it does and hammer into the tree and then like magic WATER. It was fantastic; finally she did one good thing, after a good drink everyone _finally_ went to sleep. I of course went first to take guard and no one questioned. Later that night after about an hour after everyone went to sleep _my _bread boy came to me.

I heard Peeta grunt as he tried to get up and I watched as he crawled away from Katniss, when he sat next to me Peeta wasted no time he threw himself on me. He started kissing me with as much energy as I thought he could and so did.

I felt his hot tongue slip and slide over mine he was fighting my tongue, and he wanted so much more and I was willing to give it. I could feel Peeta trying to pull himself closer to me, and I wanted it. Faster than I thought possible I flipped Peeta on his back and intertwined my fingers in his hair. I had to pull off and gasp for air and look at my sexy bread boy. There he was under me sweaty and panting wanting me and moaning my name. Peeta sat up and went into the crest of my neck and bit down just hard enough for me to moan and then he just started sucking on it and kissing it like it was my mouth. I couldn't hold it anymore and I went down with him pulled my hands of his scruffy blonde hair and just kept moving down feeling his broad shoulders tracing my down to Peeta's chest and just kept going further to his hard abs then got down to his thigh and then to his groin and there I felt it.

Long, hard, and hot like a trident straight out the forge. And I couldn't help but to rub mine against his and that's when I got it, the hottest moan I've ever heard. I went back up to his chest and pulled away once again from Peeta's sweet, sweet mouth to look as I unzip his jumpsuit, and as I slowly unzipped his suit I could see his bare chest glistening in the moonlight and I started kissing him again from the neck to his shoulder then his chest then his nipple and there I stay a while licking, sucking, and biting, and I loved it his quiet whimpering and moaning. I pulled up and kept unzipping and stripped Peeta down to his boxers where I could see him in all his glory. Perfect, white uncut with a beautiful pink head and an amazingly veiny shaft.

It was so difficult not to put it in my mouth and Peeta was just begging me to put it in him. So as quick as I could I pulled off my jumpsuit and let my own cock come out. I only wish I was as beautiful as Peeta but at least I had a few inches on him, and he could tell. I pulled on his prosthetic leg to get him closer to me and he just wanted it, he wanted it badly and he just kept moaning my name. When I got my cock in him he let out an inhuman sound that sent us both silent as we stay in fear of others awaking. They didn't thankfully and I just had to keep going. I needed this; I needed Peeta, the bread boy whom I've crushed on since I saw him during his first games.

I was almost finished and I was going as hard as I could. In the forest you could hear our skin smacking against each other as fast as I could make it, and then it started happening, my release. I pulled out and got up to Peeta's face. Then Peeta sat up and pet me all in his mouth and made me cum so hard Peeta gagged as he started swallowing it all. I then sat on Peeta's wonderful cock and licked the cum dripping out the side of his mouth and he grinned with pure pleasure.

Peeta felt amazing inside me his, the thickness of his cock was nice and as we lay there against the tree on the jungle floor I rode Peeta's cock like there was no tomorrow the sound of mine and Peeta's moaning was like the silent angry whimpers of a large animal. Peeta was about to cum I could see it in his face and like that I feel him shoot something hot, slippery, and sticky inside me. I got up and dripped all of Peeta's contents on his abs.

I lay there on top him the contents of our love between us and we share a kiss, not like the lustful ones before but a kiss full of satisfaction. It was minutes before one of said something while we lay in each other's arms that night, and Peeta was the one to break the silence.

"Finnick?"

"Yeah, what is it princess?"

"You know we can't do this anymore, and I'm pretty sure all of capitol saw that."

"I know that, and we're going to have to explain this later."

"Huff, I know, but I just don't know how I am going to tell Katniss about this"

"Do you have tell her, and what's so special about her anyway? Do really even love her?"

" Actually I used to but then, I got to know her and she's a really good person she's just, I don't know how to explain it, on the inside she's weak and needs protecting, ya' know?"

"Yeah I know exactly what you're talking about princess; I have one of those at home I just pretend to love her so she won't break into a million pieces."

"So, Finnick after all of this, if we somehow manage to both live after this, will you be with me?"

"Princess if that does somehow happen I would be glad to spend the rest of my life with you, and you know this is the first time in years that I've actually enjoyed having sex and it's not because your strong and hard, well kinda that, but you understand what's going on in my life we share the same kind of experiences in life, and for that even though I barely even know you I love you soo much."

"I love you too Finnick and I don't ever want this night to end, I wish it could stay like this forever, but nothing in life can, we can thank the capitol for that much and Finnick please stop calling me princess"

"Why, you know you love it, princess, come here give a kiss"

We had got up and cleaned off when we noticed a sound like a gong go off, then the fog came and we had to everyone and run.


	3. Chapter 3

"RUN! EVERYBODY GET UP COME ON!"

We ran and ran trying to escape this disgusting sweet smelling fog. I carried Mags but with each second in the fog made it harder and harder that's when Peeta falls. The useless mockingjay tries to help him I had to turn back and pick him up we tried both carrying him but to a futile effort. I have to take him I lunge him on one shoulder and try giving Katniss Mags. That didn't work either and she wanted me to carry both of them. I couldn't. And before anyone could do anything she runs straight into the fog to try to save the rest of us. I couldn't help but to start crying but we had to run and we tried I hobbled as Peeta was whispering.

"Please Finnick I don't want to die. Please I'm so sorry I'm useless, but, but at least I get to die in your arms, Finnick, I love you."

Then moments later the cannon blows for Mags. All I can hear is Peeta telling me sorry and that he wishes he wasn't useless, and I couldn't take I wanted to tell him he wasn't and tell him that I love him to and most of all I just wanted to kiss him one last time. I kept hobbling into the jungle, when all of the sudden its stopped like it couldn't go any further and like that we fell to the floor. Our suits were demolished the acid shit turned that to rags and made us all spasm when all the sudden I hear Katniss.

"Monkeys, there are monkeys up there"

The three of us looked up and saw these monkey things we just laid there for a while and Peeta starting kissing the back of my neck.

"Thank you Finnick." Peeta whined in a barely audible voice

"Welcome. Katniss come on lets go to shore." I groaned back equally audible voice

We crawled to the water, because crawling was all we could do at this point. But as soon as we went to shore the water hurt so badly I couldn't bare it anymore and just stopped moving. In the background I could hear Katniss trying to get me in the water and can make out her gargling it too. After a short while of that I felt Peeta cone to me started ripping off the sad excuse of clothes I was wearing right down to my boxers with two sharp shells. Then he and Katniss started pouring water on my arms and it was so intense I kept letting out moans.

Peeta started whining "Finnick it'll be okay. Just try holding on a little longer. Finnick please just do it for me."

"Yeah, Finnick it'll be okay trust me. It feels great afterward." Katniss was trying to help, but I hate her so much, I just tried to disregard her.

Slowly I could feel the two of them drag me in the water and it hurt so bad I just kept moaning and letting out whimpers of pain and my tears were even burning my face. When they have me fully submersed I can open my eyes and the first face I see is my bread boy smiling and back to normal.

"There's just your head left, Finnick. That's the worst part, but you'll feel much better after, if you can bear it," Peeta says to me in the most heavenly way possible

They help me to sit up and let me grip their hands as they purge my eyes, nose and mouth. My throat is still too raw to speak, and all I want to do is thank my blue-eyed princess. Katniss goes to go get us drinking water. Which leaves Peeta and I alone together for now, he then gave me a strong kiss and forces his tongue in. we stayed like that as I healed, tongue tied wrestling our tongues forcefully on each other like there was something to steal from both of our mouth's. After we break I feel amazing. I start going under water and spinning in circles doing backflips, I feel home here, I stay under for a while opening my eyes and letting water come in and out and then I resurface after about 4 minutes.

"Don't do that," Peeta yells at me.

"What? Come up or stay under?" I snicker back

"Either. Neither. Whatever. Just soak in the water and behave," he snaps at me "Or if you feel this good, let's go get some normal water from Katniss."

"Hey guys, stay there, I'm going to be there in a second just don't look up." Katniss says to us.

I get a little freaked out, but I do as she says, because she looked genuinely scared. But Peeta just barely glanced up and it's like a bomb gone off and they all targeted my bread boy. Mutts. We stood there in the jungle in a triangle of broken wounded people prepared to kill all of them, but hey were fast. Katniss ran out of arrows in about two minutes and I just kept stabbing as many as I could. But then I saw it, one going right for defenseless Peeta. And out of nowhere the morphling from district 6 comes out and takes hold of the mutt and viciously stabs it in the back over and over until it dies.

"Come on, then! Come on!" shouts Peeta, panting with rage.

But then like the fog the monkey retracted and disappeared except for the dozens that lie dead on the floor. Peeta ran to her, and there she was lying in Peeta's lap nearly dead with four deep finger wounds to her chest. Katniss had her weapon at the ready and I walk up to my sweet bread boy, and the sickly dying morphling, and he's just talking to her about paint and she drew a flower on with her blood.

"Thank you, it's beautiful" Peeta replied

And like that she smiled and died. We had to keep on after that we left and the cannon went off. We drank shellfulls of water and went back down to the beach and according to Katniss we can't scratch because well get an infection. I guess Katniss saw that Peeta and I needed some time to cope with just happened with Mags and the morphling. And we just laid there holding each other crying. And once again Peeta broke the silence.

"Finnick, did she mean much to you?"

"…Yeah, Mags trained me for my games, she was the one that took care of Annie when Snow, … did what he did with me, she helped me a lot"

"Oh Finnick, I'm sorry I had no idea she meant so much to you"

Peeta tried so hard to comfort me and it hurt me soo much that it didn't help. All I could think about was when I was reaped and I had this older woman whom I've never met before and she was my life line. Now that's she's gone I don't know how to feel. We just laid their and Peeta held me and kissed me gently.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, I woke up in Peeta's arms. I laid there for short while and just took on his scent, and kissing his salty skin, it was euphoric. When I got up Katniss wasn't awake yet, and the more I think about it she's lot like Annie; weak, frail, and needs kindness. So I just wove some bowls and thought about how my life could be if I were to stay with Peeta forever, and it started to scare me, I don't think I could ever be completely normal with him, with anybody, I'm too broken. After I got the bowls done I made a matt and covered Peeta, and Katniss who slept next to us. I guess she knows now, she has to or she's just dumb.

After that I went in the water and swam down as far as I could looking for food, and I ended up finding some shell fish. I got as many could fit in one of the bowls which I assumed was more than enough for the three of us. Just as soon as I sat down and split open my first oyster Katniss woke up. She was scratching in her sleep, which I thought was funny because she told us not to. Stops me. I've been scratching my skin raw in my sleep.

"You know, if you scratch you'll bring on infection," I couldn't help but to say that...

"That's what I've heard," she went into the water to wash off the blood I guess.

She looked pissed then stared straight up and yelled at Haymitch

"Hey, Haymitch, if you're not too drunk, we could use a little something for our skin."

And just like that a parachute came down with a tube of disgusting looking medicine. She started rubbing it all over herself and the combination of scabs and dark green ointment on her skin was ghastly. She tried handing to me and I really didn't want to put it on to look the way she did, but I took it anyway.

"You know Katniss it looks like your decomposing"

It made her scoff and she just told me to put it on, but as soon as I put on the crap the itching stopped and it felt soo good, but I looked so gross "Poor Finnick. Is this the first time in your life you haven't looked pretty?"

"It must be. The sensation's completely new. How have you managed it all these years?"

"Just avoid mirrors. You'll forget about it,"

"Not if I keep looking at you,"

I guess she was just trying to be nice in that odd Katniss kind of way, I still thought it was rude but remembered how Peeta was with her and laughed along with her. She turned around and asked me if I could do her back, and I was trying this new nice thing so I did it, but didn't let her do mine I was saving that for Peeta. Then out of the blue she said she was going to go get Peeta up.

"No, wait, let's do it together. Put our faces right in front of his."

Well, there's no reason that Peeta shouldn't see me first thing when he wakes up. She agreed. We positioned ourselves on both sides of Peeta's face and we leaned over until our faces are inches from his nose, and give him a shake.

"Peeta. Peeta, wake up," Katniss said in a soft, singsong voice.

His eyelids fluttered open and then he jumps like we've stabbed him. "Aa!"

Katniss and I fell back in the sand, laughing our heads off. Every time we try to stop, we look at Peeta's attempt to maintain a disdainful expression and it sets us off again. By the time we pull ourselves together, I'm thinking that maybe Katniss isn't that bad for a psychopath. Then all the sudden some bread from my district appears from the sky, I guess nice to Katniss means food.

"Hey guys this bread will go good with the food. Hey Katniss do you think you could slice the bed and de-meat the fish science I got it all?" I tried really hard not to sound like and ass while talking to her because the tiniest thing can set that girl off into a fire rocket.

"Sure, I'll do it, just help Peeta with the ointment"

"Alright can-do Katniss" I replied.

Peeta looked at me with his left eyebrow raised as if to ask why I'm being nice to her all the sudden.

"I'm only being nice to her for you, Peeta; if she is anything like Annie she needs this."

"Thanks Finnick she really does, now are you going to explain to me why your skin is green?"

"Oh, that's right we got some ointment for the scabs it helps a lot, here let me put it on you."

Peeta ripped off his practically disintegrated jumpsuit I positioned. myself behind Peeta, straddled his back, and squeezed a hand full of the gunk into my palms, rubbed my hands together, and as soon as my hands touched Peeta's chest he let out one of the most spectacular moans of relief, and it nearly got me hard; which would have been bad being in only a wet pair of boxer briefs. After I got done with Peeta chest I moved down to his abs and all the way he was moaning, and after all of this I still had to do his back, which was not nearly as arousing as the rest of him. When I was done with Peeta I had him do my back so we repositioned and I laid flat, he got on top of me and I felt his member pressing against my ass. We just tried to pretend it wasn't there but just feeling the cooling relief of the medicine was orgasmic alone, and now this, but we fought through.

"Hey, Finnick sorry for that" Peeta said to me as he got up.

"Its okay, were just going to have to save it for a while, or at least until tonight when Katniss goes to sleep." I told to him as I rolled over and stood, and started walking hand in hand to Katniss.

When we reached Katniss she had the all of the food out of the shells and she even sliced the bread.

"Hey guys took you long enough. So Finnick did I do it right" Katniss asked as we came up to her

"Yeah! You did great Katniss and sorry we took so long Peeta was skeptical of the ointment at first." I said as happy as a child that just caught there first fish.

After that we sat down and started drinking the water and shoveling food down and savoring the salty bread from my district. Then all the sudden we see a giant wave go through one side of the arena and even though were far away from the damn thing the water rose and tried to carry all of our stuff, we managed to keep our weapons, but lost our jumpsuits, it didn't really matter they were useless anyways. After that we heard a cannon shoot and saw someone get carried away, that makes tw0elve of us left.

That's when we spot a group of "things" coming, they were red I couldn't tell if they were mutts or people.


End file.
